Universos Paralelos
by MidoriShion de Kyoya
Summary: Universos paralelos, infinitas versiones de uno mismo en infinitos universos viviendo infinitas experiencias. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI D18... One-shot Dino x Hibari


Universos paralelos, el bebé me contó de aquello, a todos en realidad. Dijo que cuando viajamos aquella vez al futuro para pelear contra Millefiore y volvimos al pasado luego, cambiamos aquel futuro, nosotros ya no viviríamos aquella época, sin embargo nuestros yo de aquel tiempo seguirían viviendo en esa realidad, lo que significa que existen dos realidades, dos perspectivas de ese futuro, dos versiones de la misma persona viviendo dos mundos, sin embargo una realidad no está conectada a la otra. Y no sólo eso, sino que cada paso diferente que damos, cada decisión contraria a la que damos en otras realidades crea a la vez una nueva realidad creando de esta manera infinitos universos, infinitas versiones de una persona en infinitas realidades viviendo infinitas experiencias diferentes a las otras. Los herbívoros tardaron en entenderlo esa noche, sin embargo explicándolo de una manera u otra uno termina por ser consiente de todo. Entiendo que suena algo loco y descabellado pero si te lo pones a analizar de esa manera todo tiene sentido. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que hace diez años, nuestras versiones pasadas viajaron en el futuro, se supone que a esta misma era, sin embargo nada de lo que vimos aquella vez se parece a esta realidad, es algo sombrío y desalentador, pero es aceptable, este futuro es mejor, volviéndose aburrido. Nada de esto tiene importancia en realidad, creo, hace diez años vivo de la misma manera, vivo por mí mismo, las realidades en las que no estoy no me interesan aunque a veces me pongo en pensar en ello. ¿Cómo sería un universo en el que yo esté muerto? Sería una realidad sin duda en la que todos los herbívoros estarían muertos, no creo que de alguna manera ellos pudieran sobrevivir a algo que yo no, son herbívoros después de todo. ¿Y si Dino estuviera muerto? Jaja ese Haneuma muerto, seguro se me facilitarían muchas cosas si desapareciera pero… de alguna forma no puedo imaginar cómo sería todo si él desapareciera, sin embargo con todo lo detallado anteriormente hay posibilidades de que en al menos una de las realidades Dino estuviera muerto jajajajaja perdón no puedo contener la risa, qué tan herbívoro debió haber sido ese Haneuma para morir. Me pregunto cómo se habrá sentido mi yo de esa realidad, seguramente ha de haberse reído de la misma manera que yo lo hago ahora, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi pecho presiona de esa manera? ¿Por qué mis ojos lloran? No lo entiendo. Sólo estoy suponiendo un escenario en el que él no esté pero mi cuerpo tiembla y se deshace ante aquel pensamiento, ja ¿En qué momento me convertí en un herbívoro que llora por alguien más? Definitivamente no soy yo, debería golpearlo hasta la muerte la próxima vez que lo vea y así olvidar esta sensación, pero en realidad no puedo, me estremezco y me hundo en la oscuridad sólo por ese pensamiento.

Estoy en cuclillas abrazando mis piernas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, las lágrimas no cesan. La puerta se abre, lo veo borroso pero debe ser él, el Haneuma con su sonrisa idiota, seguro me arrastrará a algún lugar desagradable, lleno de gente pero finalmente sólo estaré con él. Seguro terminaremos en algún hotel o en la parte trasera de su auto. A veces parece que no soporto el tiempo a su lado pero en realidad no puedo dejar de amarlo y aunque lo niegue, estar entre sus brazos se siente como tocar el cielo con las manos. Perderme bajo sus besos, sentir su aliento contra mis labios el rosar de su cuerpo contra el mío, todo eso se siente glorioso, pero de alguna manera lo siento lejano.

—Kyoya. — Escucho que me llama pero esa no es su voz, me alejo pero esa persona se acerca a mi persistente, intenta tomar mi mano. Debe ser un enemigo, voy a morderlo hasta la muerte. Pero espera ¿Dónde están mis tonfas? Miro a mi alrededor, no sé qué es este lugar, no sé qué es esta ropa ¿Dónde está mi traje formal? Estoy gritando, el extraño se acerca, quiere tomarme del brazo pero lo golpeo. No hay tiempo para buscar mis cosas, debo salir de ahí, pero esa voz nuevamente me llama. — Espera Kyoya, debes volver a tu cuarto. — ¿Mi cuarto? ¿De qué habla? Yo no vivo aquí, solo quiere engañarme pero ¿Quién piensa que soy? Soy el más fuerte, no puede engañarme. Estoy por salir pero alguien llega, me tapa la puerta dejándome acorralado, sonrío tranquilo, estos dos me subestiman, realmente no tienen idea de quién soy. Un sonido, un extraño sonido como un disparo se escucha tras de mí. Volteo a ver, el primer extraño tiene una especie de arma en la mano y siento una rara sensación en la pierna, como un pinchazo. Me río. Si, sin duda es un sedante pero no entiendo cómo mi cuerpo cede tan rápido a los efectos, caigo al suelo dejándome llevar por la sensación de cansancio que repentinamente me invade, ellos me levantan como si estuviera inconsciente pero realmente no lo estoy, mi cuerpo, mi lengua, mis ojos nada responde pero de alguna manera puedo escuchar todo.

—.Deberás acostumbrarte, es así todos los días. — Escucho al primer extraño hablar, aunque no sé a qué se refiere.

—¿Qué le pasó? — Pregunta el otro, parece realmente curioso. Yo también estoy curioso.

—. Veras, es un amigo del décimo. — Tengo ganas de reír pero no puedo, yo no soy amigo de ese herbívoro, sin embargo quiero seguir escuchando. — Lo trajo aquí hace unos meses, cuando finalmente pudieron controlarlo, tras el exterminio de los Cavallone. — Hizo una pausa ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo había dejado el Haneuma que exterminaran a su familia? — Al parecer era muy cercano al jefe de aquella familia, y no pudo soportar tener que matarlo con sus propias manos. — Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y una serie de imágenes pasando frente a mí como si de una película se tratara, pero se detienen en un momento, en una imagen específica. Veo su rostro pero no tiene esa sonrisa, sus ojos vacíos mirando hacia la nada y mis manos, bañadas en su sangre. Ahora lo entiendo.

Esta es esa realidad, este es ese universo. ¿Cuán herbívoro tuvo que ser para morir así? Eso realmente ya no importa porque en este momento yo tengo esas ganas de morir, soy un herbívoro por eso. No puedo llorar, pero de alguna manera las lágrimas caen sin cesar. No puedo controlarme, realmente quiero destruirlo todo pero no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo no se mueve.

Quiero estar entre sus brazos, volver a sentir su cuerpo y rozar sus labios, hacer el amor y tocar el cielo con las manos. Pero eso jamás sucederá.

Me pregunto cómo serán mis yo de otros universos, me gustaría que no fueran iguales a mí pero no hay nada que hacer si realmente son yo. Me pregunto si algún yo está con él, abrazándolo, besándolo, amándolo. Qué envidia.

Universos paralelos, infinitas versiones de uno mismo en infinitos universos viviendo infinitas experiencias.


End file.
